


Another Lifetime

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Another Lifetime, Classic Romantic Movie Dialogue, Classic Romantic Movies, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, M/M, Science Fiction Elements, briefly mentioned, jack's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: Another Lifetime-Dream the life you were always meant to have.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47
Collections: Jack Zimmermann Turns 30!





	Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second "Jack Zimmermann Turn's 30' prompt. "Another Lifetime" and once again, what I intended and what I wrote are vast and unrecognizable, but thank you for this prompt because it was fun. This one is weird and has definite cracky elements in it, but I felt, even writing it, there was a serious undertone. Anyway, I like it more than I thought I would. Lol. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Movie dialogue has been changed slightly to fit the story.  
> Jack's birthday is only briefly mentioned, but is still important.  
> Not betaed  
> I should have said this last fic, but thank you PorcupineGirl for all that you do.  
> All Hail the Great and Glorious Ngozi.

_(Uplifting music plays. Two beautiful women hold hands as they stroll along a sunset beach. A reassuring, authoritative voice speaks overtop.)_

_With our patented technology, we can help you discover the You, you were meant to be._

_~_

_(A different commercial. A couple sitting in front of a fireplace, with a dog and cat curled up beside them. The same reassuring voice.)_

_Another Lifetime_

_Dream the life you were always meant to have._

~

“We’re speaking today with renown scientist Doctor John Johnson. Hello, Doctor Johnson. What can you tell us about your remarkable discovery? Is this truly reincarnation?”

“Yes, Sandra. We have perfected a method in which someone can become a different person. They can write the story of their next lifetime and then live it. We run a series of tests and personality interactions and closely monitor behaviours and dream methodology to insure the life you choose is the correct one.”

“Hmm, I can see where there might be problems with that. I mean everyone would have a perfect life.”

“And what is wrong with that?” Doctor Johnson chuckled softly. “Well. Yes and no. It does come with caveats. I mean, we program the life you wish to live, but there are factors which will also play a part in your life, choices that are made and people you interact with that will change things. I mean, everyone wants a perfect life, but without the ups and downs, without struggle it might be too dull.”

“Thank you, Doctor Johnson. This is Sandra Windsor, for WKBD News.”

~

"Subject 7001Z. Test run on new personality. Begin with College Professor simulation. Initializing. Check backup?"

"Backup check."

"And run sequence."

"Affirmative."

~

Jack gathered his papers and placed them carefully in his briefcase. He nodded to the one or two remaining students and made his way out of the lecture hall.

Every day the same.

Arrive in the morning, an hour in his office, classes during the day, lunch at his desk, home to an early supper and a documentary he'd seen a hundred times, a walk around the neighbourhood, marking and a cup of tea. Nice and quiet, just the way he liked it. 

And then, bedtime.

Bedtime.

Used to be normal.

Read a few chapters of some new history book or perhaps shake it up with a nature magazine, turn off the light, roll over and sleep.

Used to be.

Now he climbed into bed, he'd turn off the light, roll over and wait for the dreams.

Every night.

A stack of unread books beside his bed. 

His dreams were far more entertaining,

Far more real.

Far more important.

Supper, walk, mark, bed.

He closed his eyes.

~

And found himself walking across a meadow in the early morning light, the wet grass soaking the bottom of his coat. Bittle stood in his hockey jersey, a plaid, flannel shirt over top and his face, so beautiful in the dawn, with mist clearing around them. Jack stopped in front of him.

Bittle looked at him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Nor I. My father..."

"Yes, he was here." Bittle blushed, becomingly, smiled and looked at the ground. 

"How can I ever make amends for such behaviour?" 

Bittle looked at Jack with his dark brown eyes. He tilted his head. "After what you have done for Whiskey, and I suspect for Lardo also, it is I who should be making amends."

The love he felt for the gentleman standing in front of him swelled inside. He blinked and said, gently, "You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me, I believe you spoke with my father last night, and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever." He took a step closer. "If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love...I love...I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Bittle's mouth curved into a soft smile. He stepped closer to Jack and took his hand in his own, warm and lovely. 

"Well then..." and he lifted Jack's hands to his lips and kissed them. "Your hands are cold."

Jack nodded, hope flared in his chest, and he leaned in towards Bittle, and they touched foreheads. The sun rose behind them. 

~

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"There seem to be some odd ideas popping up. Subject requested no romance, but when dreaming commenced, he put himself in an old movie. As the romantic lead."

"Maybe he doesn't know he wants romance."

"Maybe."

"What if we adjust the theta waves?"

"Worth a try. Could just be some random background noise, leftover from another lifetime."

~

Jack woke up. He could still feel the early morning light shining on his head, hear the bird song and the wind in the meadow. He could feel warm lips on his knuckles. He raised his hand above his face and looked at the back of it, spayed out his fingers, made a fist and brought it to his lips. 

He closed his eyes, hoping to slip back into the dream, but it was morning, and he had to go to work.

~

That night, he dreamt a different dream.

Running all the way, left him out of breath, but then Bittle, leaving the party, came toward him, beautiful as always, standing there. Jack stopped in front of him, and Bittle frowned. 

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. And the thing is, I love you," Jack said.

"What?"

"I love you."

Bittle crossed his arms. "How do you expect me to respond to this?"

"How about you love me too?"

"How about I'm leaving?" Bittle turned to go, but Jack caught got his arm. "

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I know it's New Year's Eve, I know you're feeling lonely, but you just can't show up here, tell me you love me and expect that to make everything alright. It doesn't work this way." Bittle had tears in his eyes.

"Well, how does it work?

"I don't know, but not this way."

"Well, how about this way. I love that you get cold when it's seventy-one degrees out, I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich, I love that you can pass me the puck every single time, without looking, I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts, I love that after I spend a day at the rink with you I can still smell your aftershave on my clothes and I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of the life to start as soon as possible." 

Bittle cried and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "You see, that is just like you, Jack. You say things like that, and you make it impossible for me to hate you. And I hate you, Jack...I really hate you. I hate you." 

"I know," said Jack, and then they both leaned forward, and Jack kissed him, and Bittle kissed Jack, and Auld Lang Syne played in the background.

~

"It happened again."

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

"But he specifically asked for a quiet life as a history professor. No complications."

"Yes, but..."

"No. We just need to filter out more of his older memories. And add persona 90042S to give him someone to talk to. Maybe we can figure out what he really wants."

~

"This has got to stop," he muttered. He sat with his head in his hands, pulled at his hair and thought. He needed a friend to talk to and help him figure out this weird dream world. 

"Byron," he said aloud to the room. The image popped into his mind. "I need Byron."

Byron will listen if nothing else and would offer comfort if nothing else. Besides, he hadn't spoken to him for a while, and it would be good to get together.

~

"Hey, Byron. It's Jack."

"Jackabelle! How's it hanging? And what the fuck have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in months."

"Oh, not much. Busy with work, I guess."

"Want to get lunch this Saturday?"

"That's actually why I called. I, uh, kinda hoped..."

"No sooner said than done!"

They arranged to meet for lunch at one of Jack's favourite restaurants, which served chicken tenders.

But Saturday was a few days away and later that night...

He heard Byron's voice.

"Jack was raised in a small hockey rink in the country of Florin. His favourite pastimes were playing hockey and tormenting the water boy who worked there. His name was Bittle, but he never called him that. Nothing gave Jack as much pleasure as ordering Bittle around."

"Water boy," said Jack. "Polish my skates. I want to see my face shining in them by morning."

"As you wish," said Bittle.

"'As you wish' was all he ever said to him," said Byron.

"Water boy, twenty laps around the rink," said Jack.

"As you wish," said Bittle, his hands brushed against Jack's.

"That day, he was amazed to discover that when Bittle was saying 'As you wish,' what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day he realized he truly loved him back."

"Water boy," said Jack. "Fetch me that bucket of pucks."

"As you wish," said Bittle.

Jack smiled, and they kissed. 

"Bittle had no money for marriage, so he packed a few belongings and left the rink to seek his fortune in the big leagues. It was a very emotional time for Jack."

"I fear I'll never see you again," said Jack. 

"Of course you will," said Bittle.

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Hear this now: I will always come for you."

"But how can you be sure?"

"This is True Love. You think this happens every day?"

"Bittle didn't reach his destination," said Byron. "His bus was attacked by the Dread Defenseman Holster, who never left captives alive. When Jack got the news that Bittle was murdered, he went into his room and shut the door, and for days he neither slept nor ate."

"I will never love again," said Jack.

~

He woke with tears on his face. 

He sat up in bed, wiping his eyes. 

Ridiculous to think of wanting and needing someone who didn't actually exist.

That day went on forever, and he kept looking over his shoulder for something. 

For someone. 

~

"Ready to initialize lunch sequence. And go."

~

Byron stole a French fry off of Jack's plate and dipped it in Jack's ketchup. 

"So what you're saying is you keep having dreams about this Bittle person. And they're all different locations and time periods?"

"Yes. I know the one in the meadow was Regency. The one at the hockey arena that was a bit muddled. I mean, who plays hockey in a long dress."

Byron raised an eyebrow. "You wore a dress? I mean, that seems more like something I'd do. Never mind." He chewed thoughtfully. "Do you know this person? This Bittle? He sounds hot."

"No! That's the thing! I've never seen him before in my life, but everything in the dreams tells me I'm supposed to...to...to, I don't know, be with him." Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I feel like I'm going crazy, like my real-life means nothing, and all I want to do is go to sleep and see what happens next."

"So something, something, Jane Austen with all of its misunderstandings, manners and unrequited love, an eighties romantic comedy about a couple who started out as friends, and a fairytale? What else?"

"There was a weird zombie one. I was the zombie, and Bittle tried to save me. That one had a Romeo and Juliet feel to it, but with a happy ending. Then the other one, we were on a frigate during the Napoleonic Wars. I was the Captain, and Bittle was the doctor. The one in Paris took place at the Moulin Rouge, but all of the music wasn't the right period. Very disconcerting. And sad. And the dance numbers were on ice." 

"There seems to be a common theme, brah." He stole another fry.

"You know, you have the exact same meal I do. Why are you taking my fries?"

"Yours taste better because they're stolen. Anyway, what do these all have in common?"

Jack frowned. 

"Come on, Jacky boy. Put it together."

"They're love stories and in most of them, either it takes time for the couple to figure out they're a couple, or something gets in the way of them getting together, but those are typical love story tropes. I mean, come on!"

"They also seem to have hockey in them."

"What?"

"They have hockey in them, like a theme running underneath."

"But, I hate sports!"

Byron shrugged. 

Jack sighed. "I don't even know this Bittle person," he said again.

"Yeah, but our brains latch on to images and peeps we see during the day and make up stories. You may have seen this guy on the street or at a bakery or on campus. Who knows."

"But why him? And why is he in every dream?"

"Maybe he's your type."

Jack frowned. "But..."

"Oh, come on. You like short and blond and sassy. And that's what he represents. I'm not saying you're going to find _him_ specifically, but maybe you need to get out there. Get some action, go on a date for God's sake. You're a fucking hermit."

Jack nodded, but mostly to get Byron off of his back. "But I'm happy. I like living alone. I like teaching and reading books and..."

"Maybe. But maybe you realize, in your dreams, there's more out there."

~

"Interesting."

"What is it?"

"Well, despite his request for no romance and no sports, he is drawn to a male love interest, and there seems to be a reoccurring hockey theme underlying his dreams. Let me adjust this here. Pull up the old movie file. I want to try something."

"Here you go. What are you going to do?"

"Since his dreams are based on old movies, I'm going to insert one manually and see what other desires he has. Perhaps then we can fine-tune his new life in a different direction."

"Is that ethical?"

"Well. Not exactly. However, his subconscious obviously desires something more than this college professor personality. One more dream ought to refine the new parameters."

~

Interesting. The world seemed to be black and white.

Jack drove the car, and Bittle rode beside him. Their son Chris sat in the back.

Bittle followed directions written on a piece of paper. "This must be the turn here. That's right. Ashley. Now you go straight for four blocks."

He could hear Chris in the back, muttering, "I believe. I believe." All of a sudden, he shouted, "Stop, Uncle Jack! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Jack slammed on the breaks, and Chris opened the car door and ran across the lawn to an unfamiliar arena. 

"Chris!" Called Bittle. "Chris, where are you going?"

"What is he doing?" Jack said as they ran after him. "Chris, where are you?"

Chris yelled, "I'm on the ice!"

"You shouldn't run around in other people's arenas. You know better than that," scolded Bittle.

"But this is my arena, the one I asked Bad Bob for. It is! I know it is! The changing rooms are like I knew they'd be! You were right, Bitty!" He turned to Jack. "Bitty said if things don't turn out right at first you've still got to believe. I kept believing. You were right, Bitty! Bad Bob _is_ Rocket Richard!"

"Where are you going?" Asked Bittle.

"To see if there's a massage therapist!" Chris ran down the hall and out of sight. They heard him calling "There is one! There is one!"

Jack took Bittle into his arms and looked down at him with all the love in his heart. "You told him that? The sign outside says it's for sale. We can't let him down."

"I never really doubted you. It was just my silly belief you wouldn't love me back."

"I love you so much, Bitty." He kissed him and then mused, "I take a retired hockey player and legally prove that he's Rocket Richard..." Jack looked over to the corner of the room. Against the fireplace stood a hockey stick.

Bitty followed his gaze. His mouth fell open, and he shook his head. "Oh, no. It can't be. It must have been left by the people who moved out."

"Maybe. Maybe I didn't do such a wonderful thing after all."

Jack woke up. "It's not even Christmas."

~

"Yes! I've got it. Okay. Look at these numbers and this peak right here. He doesn't want a quiet life. He wants something more. He's been adapting the dreams to his real desires; a lasting relationship, a child, his father's respect, and hockey. 

"But, Johnson, he specifically asked..."

"I know that, but he will be miserable if we give it to him."

"He's already prepared. We can't wake him and discuss this with him."

"No, I know, but we can show him this isn't what he wants."

~

Jack sat in his office and rubbed at his face. He couldn't shake these dreams. They were so detailed and so real. 

He looked at his watch and swore softly. He needed to get to class. He picked up his briefcase and hurried out the door. The hall was crowded with students and other professors, and he moved against the flow. So hard to get through. He was seriously going to be late for class. He could see the hall had cleared up ahead, but he couldn't get through the swarm of people. Suddenly he saw a familiar figure, slight, blond hair. 

Bittle. 

"Bittle!" He called after him. "Bittle! Wait! Bittle!"

But no matter how loudly he called, Bittle wouldn't turn around. He kept going until Jack could no longer see him. He tried to run after him, but the hallway stretched, and the end disappeared.

His heart ached with the need to get to Bittle. But he was lost in the crowd.

"Bittle! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

Exhausted, he collapsed on the floor, his heartbroken by losing the only man he'd ever truly love.

~

"And there it is."

"What?"

"I've convinced him."

"I still think you're meddling too much."

"Perhaps, but we promise them they will have happy lives. If we send him into the life he picked, he won't be happy. And I won't sleep at night knowing he could have true love. One of the things we learn to do in this job is to sift through the desires and wishes, and you will often find as you become more adept at reading clients because they will not ask for what they really want. They will ask for what they think they want or what they think is beneficial to the other personas they will interact with. Subject 7001Z wants romance. He wants sport. He wants a long-term commitment to another person. Not a life of solitude and study and teaching. I mean, we can add that in too. He can be a teacher eventually. Look. That part of his personality has been ingrained in all of his lives, but let's make it a little more exciting. He wouldn't ask for it himself."

"Messing around like this, won't it cause some conflict in his brain?"

"It very well may, but life is conflict. Life isn't always straightforward. If we add these things to the mix, he may very well have a fear of failure or a belief he isn't good enough. We can channel that through his love of hockey and this father figure that keeps showing up. Let's add the other personas he's mentioned and 90042S, he's going to need a good friend. Now, this Bittle person, he keeps coming up. Pull up our other personalities' compatibility profile who requested same-sex relationships, sports, and these physical characteristics. Look here, 60015B, that's the one! He must have seen him when he registered, and it stuck in his brain. The parameters fit. Love at first sight, even in this day and age. A nice dash of conflict and pining, some misunderstanding, a little bit of anxiety and a definite happy ending. Voila!"

~

Jack woke with the first light. Soft snores and murmurings beside him in bed. He rolled over and pulled Bitty close to him. Bitty protested more out of habit than actual grumpiness. Jack kissed his forehead. 

"Hey, sleepyhead! Time to wake up!"

Bitty muttered something a little rude.

The door to their bedroom creaked open and small feet padded across the floor.

A wee, blond head barely reached the top of the mattress. "Papa," said a sleepy voice. 

"Hi, munchkin. Good morning!" He lifted Will up and into the bed. "Sleep okay?"

"Yes." Will put his head on Jack's chest and snuggled down. He wouldn't fall back asleep, not this one, but he would deign to cuddle for a few minutes. Jack held him close, smiling into his soft hair. 

Bitty stirred. "Hey, Mister Will. What do you say to Papa?"

"Happy Burfday, Papa."

"Thanks, Will."

"Five more minutes, and we'll go make Papa breakfast, okay?"

"Now," demanded Will.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Jack chuckled. "We can go make breakfast. You stay in bed.

"Uh uh, it's your birthday. It's not every day you turn thirty." Bitty stretched and yawned. He blinked sleepily at Jack. "Happy birthday, Mr. Zimmermann. It's a good thing I love you." He kissed Jack, got out of bed and held out his hand to Will. "Come on pumpkin pie. Let's make breakfast.

Jack watched them leave the bedroom. He'd join them in a minute, even if it meant Bitty being annoyed they weren't serving him breakfast in bed. He couldn't stay away from them for long. Bad enough during the hockey season.

Yep. Married to the love of his life. A perfect son. Parents who loved and cared for him. Good friends. A supportive team. 

He smiled to himself. _What a lucky man I am. What a great life I have._


End file.
